


The Mission

by Original-Works123 (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Original-Works123
Summary: Just a short snippet of a story about a girl who needs to get this mission of hers done.





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I did for a class assignment and thought I would share with you all since everyone in my class seemed to like it. Not sure why they enjoyed it so much it was just something that came out of the blue.  
> I also recommend you listen to Skyfall by Adele because that song fits this perfectly

I sucked in a deep breath, I had to do this. I wasn’t about to let my mission go down the drain. I trained for twenty years to do this. All I had to do the deal was sneak the chip into my purse without anyone noticing. Easier said than done. I adjusted my dress, smoothing the blue fabric out and fixed the bun I had my long black hair in. Then I stepped into the ballroom, the golden color of the room shined in my eyes and a dull roar of chatter filled my ears.

My green eyes scanned the room, searching for the man I was supposed to meet tonight. I didn’t have a clue what he was going to look like. But, I knew he was going to be wearing a white suit, with a dark green tie. The chip, he stored in his pocket. He had come to meet someone else to give that chip but I planned to take it before he could.

A flash of white appeared in the corner of my eye, there was the man. Rather handsome too I thought, he was tall, lean and young looking. He had to be about the same age as me. His black hair just touched his shoulders and his green eyes stared straight ahead as he moved slowly to the bar. He sat down, ordering a drink from the bartender when he asked. I quickly made my way towards him, pushing past the sea of people who blocked my way. He looked at me as I sat down next to him.

“What brings you here, darling?” His voice was deep, almost seductive sounding. I turned towards him, a smirk forming on my lips.

“Here for the party, why else? What brings you here?”

“The same reason as you. And to meet a beautiful woman like yourself.”

“Oh, you flatter me.” I giggled, moving myself a bit closer to him as I did.

His green eyes watched mine, I noticed a bit of tension in his posture by my action. But I didn’t care, I needed to get that chip.

“What’s the matter? Not used to women being so close?”

“Not beautiful ones anyway. What’s your name?” He flashed me a smile

“Oh, that doesn’t matter. Are you sure you’re here for the party? You keep looking around.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about that.” He stood abruptly, I was going to lose my chance.

“Hey, where you going? I thought we were having such a nice conversation.” I grabbed his arm, standing up along with him.

“I need to go, I’m sorry to leave you behind.” He tried to tug his arm away.

“Before you go, just a little something to remember me by.” I pulled him close and slipped my hand in his pocket, stuffing the napkin with my number inside to replace the chip that I was pulling out. He smirked at me, leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead before disappearing into the crowd.

I looked down at my hand, the small chip rested in my palm. I did it. Quickly, I shoved the chip safely into my clutch before anyone would notice what I was holding. I made my way to the doors I came in, looking around to make sure the mysterious but handsome man wasn’t in sight, knowing sooner or later he would discover the chip was no longer where he thought he left it.

“Have a good night ma’am.” The doorman said as I stepped outside, tilting his hat slightly at me.

“Oh, I will,” I replied before disappearing into the night.


End file.
